The present invention generally relates to vehicle control systems, and more particularly relates to a method and a device for controlling the driving stability of a vehicle.
Significant operating conditions of the vehicle are monitored in the prior art driving stability control. When such an operating condition indicates that the driving stability of the vehicle is jeopardized, an intervention will follow to the end that, among other measures, the braking pressure on one or more wheels of the automotive vehicle can appropriately be increased to ensure stable driving. The following occurs in detail: as soon as it is detected that an operating condition prevails which requires an intervention in the way of increase of braking pressure on at least one of the wheels, a pump is activated which can build up the necessary braking pressure. Further, valves are switched so as to permit fluid circulation between the fluid reservoir, the pump, the return line and the brake cylinder in a suitable fashion.
This method suffers from the disadvantage that the correcting intervention takes place only with a delay in time after the situation requiring correction is detected. This is because before it is possible to supply braking pressure to the brake of a wheel, the pump supplying the pressure must start to operate and, if necessary, valves must be switched in an appropriate manner. Thus, precious time passes until a correcting intervention. German patent application No. 195 35 623 discloses a method of controlling the driving stability of a vehicle wherein a device which builds up the braking pressure of one or more wheels is started before the commencement of an operating condition which initiates the influencing of braking pressure.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method and a device for controlling the driving stability of a vehicle which become effective quickly after a situation requiring correction is detected.